Transparent displays, such as a transparent light emitting display (LED), may be provided to augment pre-existing display units. The transparent display allows a viewer to see through the transparent display simultaneously while being presented information being presented on the display.
The transparent display may be implemented in a vehicle. The vehicle is ideal for a transparent display because the transparent display allows the operator of the vehicle to view mechanical components disposed at a rear of the display (ex. gauges), while simultaneously being served information on the transparent display.
The transparent display may convey information, such as information directed to road conditions, weather, vehicle status, and the like. Thus, the operator of the vehicle may rely on the display of the transparent display to safely and efficiently operate the vehicle.
Vehicles may also incorporate cameras. Cameras, or image capturing devices, may assist the driver in various operations. The camera may be placed in the rear of the vehicle, thereby alerting the vehicle's operator of any obstacles that may be in the vehicle's path while reversing.